A Little Too Much
by corpsequeen
Summary: Ayumi has crushed on a certain gray eyed boy since middle school. And now he's finally paying attention to her.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so quick disclaimer.

In this story, Ayumi is pining for Yoshiki not the other way around :) If you don't like that, it's cool! I just wanted to try something like this for a while!

Thanks, Alyssa :)

(I already have this story mapped out, but if you have little ideas you'd like to send in, you can email me at my fan email~ :)

* * *

Ayumi flipped around in her sheets, fighting off a nightmare. She finally opened her eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Her eyes wandered over to her clock on her bedside table. "Huh. 4:56," Ayumi mumbled to herself, flipping her legs off the side of the bed and standing up. She trudged out of her room, dragging her legs as she walked down the stairs. When she finally made it to the kitchen, she began brewing herself some tea, to pass the time.

One hour later, her parents woke up. Early birds, they were. Everyday waking up at 6:00 a.m, a routine the two couldn't really break unless they were forced. "Good morning, sweetie," Ayato, Ayumi's father said with a small smile. Her mother simply waved, noticing the still warm okayu on the table.

"Did you make this Ayumi?" Asuka, her mother asked. Ayumi simply nodded, picking at her own rice, practically eating piece by piece. Asuka took notice of this as she sipped her morning tea. "Ayumi, do you feel alright?" she asked worriedly.

Ayumi looked up from her rice and stared at her mother. _She'll never believe me if I say I'm fine, but I'm not going to tell her about my dreams… _Ayumi thought to herself as her mother stared at her curiously. Ayumi carefully picked her choice of words, but still stumbled on them, already sure her mother would never accept them as a plausible answer. "Uh y-yeah. Just w-woke up kind of early… Not too early though! I got, um plenty of sleep!" Ayumi explained urgently.

Asuka stood up from her seat, and kissed the top of Ayumi's head gently. "I don't believe you for a second," she mumbled into her daughter's hair. Ayumi's face turned pink in embarrassment at her awful lie. Asuka chuckled lightly, letting the subject go easily. She left the kitchen, and walked up the stairs to wake up her elder daughter, Hinoe.

Hinoe laid in her bed reading a book about the supernatural, as she always did in the mornings. She heard her door creak open and looked up to see her mother. "Good morning," Hinoe said with a light smile before returning back to her book. She barely noticed that her mother had walked further into her room.

"Do you know why Ayumi hasn't been sleeping?" Asuka practically demanded. As much as it came off as a question, Hinoe knew that if she didn't answer, her mom would be angry.

Hinoe stared at the book, almost pretending she didn't hear her mother. Her face was showed no clues, but really she didn't know what to say. Asuka could easily be able to tell if her daughter was lying, and plus she knew how close the girls were. "She has nightmares sometimes, not that it exactly matter, don't we all?" She said, keeping a calm look on her face.

Asuka nodded her head, accepting the answer. She could tell it was the truth, considering she and her husband had also suspected that was the reason that their daughter was having sleeping issues. Hinoe's answer was a relief though, Asuka didn't want it to be any worse than a few nightmares.

To Ayumi however, the nightmares were terrifying. They weren't every night, but she feared them nonetheless. She was thinking about the one she had that day, as she got her uniform on. It wasn't particularly scary, but more startling. It was just the sound of scissors snipping, the laughter of a child, and screams. Her thoughts rolled over on other things though. A particular boy, in her class, Kishinuma Yoshiki. She had been crushing on him since middle school, and had always hoped he felt the same way. He was a bit of a loner, but definitely got attention from girls. Especially Aoki Mai, not to mention it seemed he liked the attention he got from her too. Not that Ayumi really blamed him. She was beautiful. Smooth, clear skin, long waist length black hair and clear blue eyes with a large bust.

Ayumi looked down at her own chest, glaring at her A-cup breasts. Suddenly feeling insecure, she casually exited her room, and locked herself in the bathroom. Her eyes wandered over to the toilet paper, quickly ripping off pieces and stuffing them in her sports bra. She stared at herself in the mirror with a big smile. They weren't Mai or Naomi sized but big enough to please her. "Ah, perfect!" She whispered to herself, exiting the bathroom.

* * *

"Shinozaki!" Ayumi turned to see her good friend, Mayu run toward her. Ayumi smiled happily as Mayu pulled her into a tight hug. Suzomoto Mayu was definitely a hugger, not that many people minded her kind natured hugs. They always brightened up people's days, even Morshige Sakutaro.

As Mayu let go, she quickly brought Ayumi into a conversation. "So, how was your weekend?" She asked happily with a big, wide smile on her face, "Mine was great, if you were wondering!"

Ayumi giggled, smiling back at her enthusiastic friend, "Mine was okay, pretty uneventful." she said.

Nakashima Naomi and Shinohara Seiko, began walking toward their two friends, who didn't seem into a deep conversation, so they had no problem interrupting. "Hey guys!" Naomi called, quickening her pace, Seiko following behind her like a lost child.

Ayumi and Mayu turned to face their two other friends. While the they weren't as close with Naomi and Seiko as they were with each other, Ayumi and Mayu considered them friends. "Hello," Ayumi waved back with a smile on her face. Mayu was a bit brighter, waving with a lot of energy and enthusiasm.

As the girls conversed with each other, Ayumi took notice to a scene unfolding, much to her dismay. Yoshiki was leaning against the railing at the front entrance of the school, talking, no flirting with Mai. She was twisting her hair with her finger, and smiling sweetly. Ayumi scowled mentally asking Mai to back the hell up.

"Shinozaki? You alright?" Naomi asked, obviously worried. She considered Ayumi a good friend, and genuinely wanted to know what was wrong.

"Oooh! Class rep staring at delinquent! How taboo!" Seiko giggled, teasing her friend. Teasing was probably her second favorite pastime, other than playing with Naomi's boobs. Ayumi blushed, turning her head to face Seiko.

"I'm not staring! I think it's disgusting how openly they're flirting! It's… It's…. PDA!" She shouted, earning a few looks from people around the group. Even earning a glance from Mai and Yoshiki. Ayumi turned bright red, curling her hands into fists, "Stop staring!" She hissed, glaring at her classmates.

Seiko giggled, covering her mouth when Ayumi began glaring at her. "Sorry class rep!" she snickered, as the bell rang, signaling for the students to head inside.

Ayumi turned away from the group, but was ultimately followed by Mayu. She stayed silent thought, patting her back as they began walking to class 2-9. As they walked in, Mayu and Ayumi separated, walking to their usual seats. As always Ayumi sat in the front, even though she desperately wanted an excuse to sit in the back, but came up with nothing. She sighed and then gave her attention to their homeroom teacher, Ms. Shishido.

Yui Shishido gave her class a serious look, as she to her desk, grabbing a stack of papers. "I've noticed a lot of arguments breaking out, because of the choice I made of letting all of you picking your seats. Not to mention some of you don't even pay attention," She glanced around the room examining their faces, "So I'm assigning seats, and making the desks into table formations, for bonding purposes." She began passing out the papers, that contained their seats. "When you get your group, please walk over to them and move the desks together.

A smile grew wide on Ayumi's face when she saw Kishinuma's name in her group. It quickly faltered when she saw another. Aoki's. She groaned mentally, quickly glancing over the others to see if their were any other unpleasant surprises. Nakashima, Kenji Ito and Kaiyo Mayake. While Kenji and Kaiyo weren't unpleasant they were an annoying couple. Always kissing and holding hands, belch.

Ayumi waited by her desk urgently, waiting for Kishinuma to come up. Naomi was the first to come, giving Ayumi a pleasant smile and putting her desk next to Ayumi's. "Am I alright to sit here?" Naomi asked, hoping she wasn't stepping over any boundaries.

Ayumi nodded, she was glad Naomi sat next to her. She was hoping Kishinuma sat across from her though, she doubted it completely. Kishinuma was last to come up, and he sat at the end of the desks, facing the board. He looked bored, but didn't really have that much of any emotion.

"Hey guys!" Kaiyo said in a pleasant voice, her hands tightened around Kenji's. With her other hand she swept a brown lock behind her ears, smiling as she let go of her other, playing with Kenji's soft, curly, auburn hair.

Yoshiki stared at Kaiyo and Kenji in a disgusted manner. He rolled his gray eyes, and laid his head in his hands, closing them momentarily.

Kaiyo blushed, embarrassed by herself. She quickly placed her hands in her lap. Kenji gave Yoshiki a look of disdain, but it didn't seem like he cared too much.

The tension thickened as no one talked. Naomi twiddled her thumbs, obviously a little uncomfortable. She was about to say something but was interrupted, before she could even mutter a word. "Kishinuma? What are your plans for lunch?" Mai's airy and light voice asked. She wanted to eat lunch with him, but she didn't want it to seem she was obsessive.

Ayumi looked at the ground, hoping that he said he had plans to sit with his friend Satoshi. If he did say that, he'd sit at their table. It probably would be a lot less weird talking to him with others around. In fact it may even seem, casual.

No such luck. "No I don't," Yoshiki muttered in a bored tone. He picked his head up off his desk and waited for the bell to ring. It'd be 10 minutes. 10 long, long, long minutes. Ayumi wasn't prepared to sit in an awkward silence the whole time, or try to strike up a conversation with Yoshiki. Might as well go to the bathroom.

Ayumi looked at the ground as she walked up to Ms. Shishido's desk. "May I go to the bathroom?" She asked calmly, making respectable eye contact. Ms. Shishido nodded her head and gave Ayumi a small smile, before dismissing her to the bathroom.

"14, 15, 16," Ayumi counted the tiles, trying to make the walk to the bathroom as long as possible. She was disappointed when it came so fast, but entered it anyway, trying not to earn any attention from passing teachers. Ayumi took notice of the empty restroom, and looked in the mirror. She pulled out a piece of toilet paper from her bra, attempting to readjust it, until she heard a voice.

"Stuffing your bra?" Mai snickered crossing her arms. Ayumi didn't notice her coming into the bathroom. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment.

"U-uh… U-um n-no!" She stumbled on her words, releasing the remaining toilet paper as it fell to the ground. The bell rang, signaling second period. Mai rolled her eyes walking into the stall as she heard Ayumi scampering out of the bathroom. She snickered once more.

Ayumi quickened her pace down the hallway, heading to her next class. _What if her friends found out? What if Kishinuma found out!? _She panicked, feeling tears prick her eyes. She tried her hardest to hold back a sob as she entered her next class, shielding her face from the others.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and Ayumi sped off, on her attempt to stop Mai. Unless she'd already told people, but that'd probably would've gotten back to her, _Right?_ She made it to the lunchroom doors, opening them nervously.

Ayumi walked into the lunchroom, looking around for Mai. She spotted her, talking to Kishinuma, as always. Ayumi walked over quickly, hoping to talk to her before she spilt her little secret. "Hey, Aoki can I talk-" Ayumi was cut off.

"Shouldn't you be stuffing your bra!" Mai said angrily. The class rep was so nosy, and she obviously had her eyes on Yoshiki. Not that she was much competition. She looked like a child! No wonder she was stuffing!

Ayumi's eyes widened, as she began looking flustered. She felt like she was going to throw-up. Her eyes regrettably began watering up as she retreated, beyond embarrassed. She tried not to run but it was hard, considering her mortification. She sprinted out of the lunch room, quickly making her way to the art room. Naomi took notice of this as she stood up from the table. Sure she was enjoying flirting with Satoshi, but she couldn't just ignore a crying friend, could she?

Yoshiki was startled by the class rep's outbreak. _Shinozaki._ He said, suddenly remembering her name. "Don't you think that was kind of harsh, and an overreaction?" He said. Yoshiki didn't really care much for the class rep, but girl's crying was definitely his soft spot, and he hated seeing it. Besides Mai had definitely embarrassed her to an extent.

Mai looked surprised at his worry for the girl, "I suppose, it's just been a bad day…" She mumbled, trying to mooch off some sympathy. He simply shrugged, walking off. He felt he should probably check on her. She seemed pretty upset.

Ayumi sat in the corner of the classroom, sobbing into her knees. _Why Mai? Why?_ She thought to herself, letting out a choked sob. She heard footsteps, and desperately hoped it wasn't a teacher. She never could've thought that he would come and check on her.

"Shinozaki?" He said softly, as he walked into the art room. He had checked the library first, figuring that's where student council members spent their time, but the art room was just a follow the sound. He walked toward her, sitting down next to her.

She looked up, with red swollen eyes. _Why did it have to be him? Why'd he have to find her like this! _ Ayumi couldn't control her sobs though as she let out another strangled sob. His eyes widened. _Shit, How do I handle this? _He thought to himself, nervously.

He patted her back awkwardly, until she turned and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She was blushing, but he couldn't see. Ayumi hoped he viewed this as a desperate gesture, he was just there at the right time.

And that's exactly how he did view it. He patted her back again, in a less awkward manner though, hoping it would comfort her in some way, "It's alright, Shinozaki," He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Ayumi wanted to kiss him so bad. She wanted see if his lips were soft, but she couldn't. That wouldn't be seen as a innocent act of desperation. That'd be intimate, and she'd probably be rejected anyway. She realized she wasn't crying anymore, and she needed to pull away. So she did, even though she really didn't want too.

She didn't pull away quick enough. Naomi caught the whole thing and it put a smile on her face. So, Ayumi did have a crush on Yoshiki? He didn't seem as into it, but she'd change that. She just needed some help from her friends...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely feedback :3!

Thanks :3

* * *

Naomi could barely pay attention during her remaining classes. She was excited, and couldn't wait to share the details of the scene she saw earlier to someone. It'd have to be Mayu first, because Seiko would easily use the information as a gag, and not to help.

_Should I tell Satoshi?_ She probably should, he had the most influence on Yoshiki. That'd be inconsiderate though, so she'd have to bring the subject up to Ayumi first. When the bell rang, she ran out as fast as she could, before stopping in front of the school's front entrance, waiting for Mayu to come out.

Mayu had usually had drama, right after school, but on Mondays, they had none. It was their only day off, and it was definitely her least favorite day. She loved drama, it gave her a good excuse to hang out with Morshige and it was very fun!

"Suzomoto?" A voice called out to Mayu. She turned to see Naomi, and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Nakashima! How are you? Can I help my good friend out today?" She giggled, hugging Naomi tightly. She loved hugs, and girl talk. _Maybe that's what this is about! _ She tried to gather why Naomi would need to talk to her so urgently. It'd have to be problems with Satoshi, it was only plausible. She let go of Naomi, but didn't back away. "Satoshi problems?" She said in a low whisper.

Naomi blushed when Mayu brought up the subject of her crush, Satoshi. "N-no!" she stuttered, blushing even redder. This earned a giggle from Mayu, making Naomi lighten up, with a small smile. "Actually, it's about Shinozaki," Naomi started, "It seems Seiko was right, Shinozaki is definitely crushing on Kishinuma.

Naomi's smile widened as she thought of the scene. It was very cute, and it was something she could only hope she would have with someone.

Mayu's eyes widened, and her usual smile turned into a surprised expression. Her hands covered her mouth as she giggled. "Ooh yay! Did she tell you? Or was she drawing him, or maybe even writing a little poem!" Mayu's eyes glowed with excitement for her friend.

Naomi shook her head, "No, she had a um, breakdown during lunch and he went to check on her, and she hugged him like a love struck child." Yes, Ayumi was definitely into him, but Naomi couldn't quite tell if he liked her. "So that's where I need your help, here's the plan…"

* * *

Ayumi's heart fluttered each time she thought of the incident at lunch time. _His warm chest, his distinct smell and strong arms!_ She giggled at the thought, clapping her hands. This was the only thing on her mind as she walked out the front entrance. Then she heard her name, a distant voice saying it.

She turned around, looking for the source curiously. Hearing her name again, she spotted the culprit. _Nakashima?_ She wondered why her name was coming up in a conversation, deciding to find out, she quickly walked over to her and Suzomoto.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" Ayumi demanded, her cheeks a little flustered. _Were they making fun of her?_ Her eyes remained staring into Naomi's brown hues, searching for clues of why she was using her name. Naomi gave her a small smile, pulling her in closer.

"We have exciting news, Shinozaki!" Mayu squeaked, clapping her small hands together in excitement. "We're going to set you up with Kishinuma!" She giggled, as if what she just said wasn't a big deal. Ayumi's eyes widened at the mention of her crush's name, her cheeks burning.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I like a delinquent like that?" She said, trying to remain a steady voice, but failing terribly. Her eyes moved from Mayu's to the ground, trying to hide any emotion.

Naomi suddenly grew nervous, hoping she wasn't embarrassing her friend too much. "Well, I saw you in the um… art room today," Naomi mumbled, also looking at the ground. She was feeling like this was kind of a bad idea. What are the chances Kishinuma liked her anyways?

Ayumi's head shot up, her dark blue eyes wider than ever. She felt like her blush was growing permanent. _Nakashima saw that?!_ While it wasn't as mortifying having somebody talk about how you were stuffing your bra in front of your longtime crush, it was still pretty embarrassing.

"W-what|? H-how?" Her mouth was wide open as she questioned the girl. _Did she see her crying and follow her?_ "D-did you follow me?" _So much for calm composure._ She moved her hand to the straps of her backpack, tightening her grip on them as she waited for an answer.

Naomi nodded, yes. "I saw you crying, and I was going to check on you, but it seemed Kishinuma beat me to it," She let out an airy laugh, smiling at Ayumi as she tried to lighten the mood. The tension was a bit much, but it was alright, she'd probably be a bit upset too.

"Thanks, I guess." Ayumi mumbled. She was about to ask another question, until she saw him. Kishinuma. His shoulders were slumped, and his hands were in his pockets. He seemed pretty deep in thought, but that didn't stop Ayumi from chasing after him, to thank him.

"Kishinuma?" She mumbled, tapping on his shoulder. He turned around, giving her a half smile. "Thanks for um… earlier," She said, returning the smile. Turning to walk away, she was suddenly pulled back.

"Hey Shinozaki, you wanna come over?" Yoshiki was still smiling, but really he was panicking inside. _Why, Why, Why am I inviting her over?_ He thought to himself, as he stopped staring at her, and converted his gaze to behind her.

She nodded, but tried not to look urgent. Pulling her phone out, she sent out a quick text to her mother. "So, um, you lead the way?" The air around them was awkward, but it felt a bit more natural as they began walking. Every so often his hand would brush against hers, making her stomach flip in joy.

"So this is it," Yoshiki muttered, pointing to the old run down building. It was all he could afford, and it wasn't in the best part of town. The brick building was practically falling apart, thick ivy branches climbing up the walls.

Ayumi was too busy staring at him to notice he'd said anything. She blushed as she took notice of this, turning her head to face the building. It wasn't much, but the building had character. She already liked it. Yoshiki began walking toward the entrance, Ayumi following him silently. He gave a small wave to the owner, a small man with a balding head and kind brown eyes.

"Afternoon, Kishinuma!" The man said with a warm smile. He didn't believe the boy to be a delinquent, just a little lost. It wasn't his fault that his parents were idiots who gave up too easily.

They began walking up a flight of stairs. The apartment building was 3 floors, and Yoshiki was on the 2nd one. It was convenient, for when he needed to get to work quickly, but really it didn't matter much to him.

Yoshiki unlocked the door to his apartment. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't exactly clean. There were dirty dishes in the sink, and some clothes thrown around, but it was pretty clean. Ayumi gave him a small smile, entering in front of him. He closed the door behind him walking over to the fridge.

"Want anything to eat?" He asked out of courtesy. She shook her head, walking over to the worn down looking couch. Her hand dipped into her backpack, as she took out her homework assignments. He looked at her curiously. He probably should ask for help with his, while she was here. "Um, do you mind giving me a hand with tonight's homework?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Not that he was ever really a star student, he was falling behind in class, and fast.

Ayumi looked up from the sheet, a warm feeling in her stomach. "Of course," She replied, moving over on the couch, as an invitation to sit down. He did, also pulling out his homework. She looked over each problem carefully, explaining best she could.

Yoshiki listened, and she did make it easier to understand. They finished 3 hours later, and it was then 6:45. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, standing up from his seat on the couch as he approached his DVD set.

Ayumi yawned, but nodded her head signaling that she wanted too. She may be tired but she wasn't going to pass up a chance to hang out with him even longer. "Make it something scary," she giggled, laying her head back on the couch.

He chuckled, picking one of the many horror flicks he had. Inserting it in the DVD player, he turned the T.V on, watching as the movie started. Yoshiki barely noticed as Ayumi scooted over closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, they were both fast asleep. Ayumi's head leaning against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Neither of them even stirred at the beeping of Ayumi's phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Agh! I love all of you :)

Your reviews are so sweet, and I appreciate them tons!

_"Heheh," A small child in a red dress approached Ayumi with scissors, opening and closing them. They squeaked, blood and rust flaking off like dandruff. Ayumi wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She felt paralyzed, her breath catching in her throat. The child's greasy, long hair parted slightly, revealing a small mouth. She opened it, letting blood drip out. Ayumi couldn't move and it was like her eyes, were being kept open by a powerful force. The girl moved at a slow speed, but she was coming too quick in the eyes of Ayumi. Though the girl was small, her footsteps felt like an earthquake, descending upon her. The girl let out a manic giggle, "HehehehehehHEHEheehe," it echoed into the room. Her scissors opened and closed, never stopping. And then the girl was right in front of Ayumi, the point of the scissor's blade, pinpointed on her pupil. "Bye, Bye, Bye!" The child snickered, and only then was Ayumi aloud to let out a high pitched scream as the scissors plunged into her eye._

_"_Eeeeeeeeeeeaaaah!" Ayumi opened her eyes, letting out a strangled cry as she took in her surroundings. As she did she placed a very confused looking Yoshiki. Her cheeks flustered as she remembered how she stayed over. "Uh what time is it?" She mumbled, not wanting to explain the scream she had let out moments before.

Yoshiki eyed her curiously, leaning up against his kitchen counter. "It's 5:30 in the morning. Why were you screaming? I mean you screamed a lot," He brought up the subject rather bluntly, but that was Yoshiki. Always short and blunt.

Standing up, Ayumi looked at the floor, taking notice of the small scratches. "I-It w-was nothing!" She demanded, wanting to let the subject go. It was just nightmares, and at this point in her life they were expected. She really didn't want to explain herself, because she'd seem like a freak.

He walked closer to her, almost a breath away. Using his finger to move her chin up, he smiled gently. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd appreciate if you did. It's only fair, I mean you kept me up the whole night," He chuckled in a joking manner as he stared into her stormy blue eyes.

Ayumi felt she was in a trance, her mouth slight ajar, and her eyes big and wide. She struggled to find words, but eventually came up with a measly explanation. "S-sometimes I have really bad nightmares. That was probably the worst one…"

Yoshiki nodded sympathetically, before pulling her into a warm hug. It was purely friendly, but Ayumi felt herself melt into his arms, closing her eyes. She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that pricked her eyes. She was telling the truth when she said that it was the worst nightmare she'd ever had. It had genuinely scared her.

Pulling out, Yoshiki gave her an awkward half smile. "I'm going to go shower, feel free to help yourself to whatever's in the fridge," Ayumi nodded, and then he walked off into the hallway.

She wasn't particularly hungry, but she was curious. Her eyes went straight to a picture, she had noticed it the night before. It was Yoshiki and a young girl, around Yuka Mochida's age. The girl had dark brown hair, and shared the same gray eyes as Yoshiki. Though hers were more rounded, and kinder looking, she was still a spitting image of him. It was no doubt that the girl was his sister. Engraved in the bottom, in small letters it said, _Miki._ Ayumi smiled, picking up the picture, and placing it back down.

Quietly tip-toeing through the hallway past the bathroom, Ayumi approached what she believed was Yoshiki's bedroom. Opening the door soundlessly, she walked into the room. It was rather small, with only a closet, a double bed and a night table. There were a few things thrown around, but like the rest of his apartment, it was surprisingly clean. The bed had clean sheets, all black. It looked like it had been just made, which surprised her. After giving the room a quick look over, she turned, but bumped directly into something, someone.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yoshiki asked, looking down at Ayumi who had fallen from the impact. His towel was loosely wrapped around his waist, and like Ayumi had imagined, he was pleasantly muscular. While he didn't have a six pack, he did have a very muscular build. Broad shoulders, toned pecs and stomach. She was practically drooling, hardly listening to his question.

"I… Um…. Was…." She was at a loss of words, standing up quickly and brushing her skirt off. He moved to the side, letting her slip out with a light blush on her face. Her heart was beating faster by the minute, as she sat down on the couch. Stuffing her things in her bag, Ayumi shuffled out of the apartment and ran home.

Ayumi almost completely forgot about the time of day when she walked into in her house and slammed the door. She completely regretted it when she heard the footsteps of her parents, clomping down the stairs.

"Ayumi?" Her father blinked, running a hand through his messy black hair.

Asuka and Ayato made it to the bottom of the steps, dazed, tired, and confused. "Why didn't you tell us you were spending the night at Mayu's? We called you 8 times, and texted you 30!" Asuka said angrily, placing a hand on her hip, as she questioned her daughter.

"Wait, what?" Ayumi pulled her phone out of her backpack, looking at her missed call list. _Mayu's house? _She wondered why they thought that, but it was better than telling them she'd spent the night at a boy's house. Who lived alone. In the worst part of their city. "Oh… Um sorry, I fell asleep early…" She mumbled, staring at her parents sheepishly.

Asuka and Ayato nodded, heading back upstairs to their room. _That was surprisingly easy,_ Ayumi thought to herself as she walked into their living room. She was completely elated. Her heart pumped furiously as she thought about the previous day's events. He had hugged her, _TWICE._ She giggled at the thought, laying back on the couch. Yawning she decided she should probably take a shower, to calm her nerves.

"Class! Settle down!" Ms. Shishido shouted over the sound of her students. Homeroom had just started, and they needed to start the newest project. As she got the attention of her class, she smiled happily. "We're starting a new project, that we'll be working on in school only. You and a partner, that I'm picking, will choose a subject you feel strongly about. Together you'll write a small script, and act it out in front of class."

Everyone seemed bored with the idea except for Mayu and Morshige. They were both very good actors, and Morshige even liked writing scripts! It was perfect for the two of them.

"I'll be reading out the partners now. Nakashima and Suzomoto. Shinohara and Mochida. Kishinuma and Morshige. Shinozaki and Aoki…"

The list drowned on from then on forth. Ayumi felt sick to her stomach. Was it some sort of joke to have Mai as he partner? It had to be! As everyone started pairing up, Mai walked up with a sly smirk on her face.

"Hey, _partner."_ The black haired girl snickered at Ayumi's horrified expression. "I say we do the play on female insecurities. Like, perhaps, flat chests?"

Ayumi glared at Mai as she brought up her body. "What about girls with ego's bigger than their brain? That's a subject I'm surely curious about." Ayumi gave Mai a smirk back, trying to prove that she wasn't going to take the girl's crap.

As the two girls argued, across the classroom, two others plotted.

"The mall's so average! I say we invite them ice skating! Then it wouldn't be obvious when we left them alone to skate!" Mayu giggled, thinking about her friend skating with the blonde hair boy. It absolutely joyed her to think that Ayumi had a crush!

Naomi laughed as well, thinking of Mayu's idea as genius. "Perfect! We'll invite them today!" The girls smiled at each other.

Though their conversation was going well, Morshige and Yoshiki's was not.

"What if I want to write the goddamn script!" Yoshiki shouted, glaring at Morshige.

Morshige rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Alright, genius. What's your script idea?" He challenged.

Yoshiki gave him a blank look, "Okay fine… you can write the stupid script!" He threw his arms up in the air, signaling he wasn't happy about the arrangement.

A victorious smile played on Morshige's features, "Glad we've come to an understanding Kishinuma. Let's get started."

Even though Satoshi and Seiko were right next to Yoshiki and Morshige, they could barely hear their conversation.

"Ah come on Mochi! Tell Naomi how much you love her big voluminous boobies!" A large cat like smile spread across Seiko's face.

Satoshi blushed at the comment, "I d-don't Shinohara!" He demanded, really wanting the conversation about Naomi's boobs to stop.

Seiko clapped, "You're such an awful actor, Mochi! You should do the script writing!" She giggled happily.

Satoshi looked at the ground. _This project is off to a rocky start… _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for neglecting to post yesterday.

I had work, and not a lot of time to write…

* * *

Lunch didn't come fast enough for Naomi and Mayu. They quickly made their way in, sitting at the usual table, and waiting for the remainder of their friends. The two girls had invited Yoshiki to lunch, because it was fairly obvious he wouldn't have come otherwise.

"Hey Naomi!~" Seiko giggled with a small wave. She gave Mayu a warm smile, before sitting down, next to her best friend. Taking out her lunch, Seiko handed Naomi a piece of sushi.

"What's this for Seiko?" Naomi asked with a confused expression. She popped the food into her mouth, giving Seiko a smile. Naomi loved sushi, which is why Seiko always brought her one piece, yet Naomi always questioned why.

Mayu looked around urgently. Her friends were usually not this late. Relief spread over her quickly, when she noticed Morshige, Satoshi, and Ayumi walk in together. Mayu stood up and waved her hands, to catch the group's attention. Satoshi noticed her first, and led them toward the table. "Hey, Suzomoto, Nakashima, and… _Shinohottie…"_ He mumbled the last part, looking at the ground with a red blush on his cheeks. Seiko had promised him she wouldn't tell Naomi he liked her, if he called her, 'Shinohottie.'

Naomi and Ayumi's eyes widened as they looked at Satoshi. "Shinohottie?!" Naomi yelped, her mouth wide open. She dropped her chopsticks, crossing her arms against her chest with a raised eyebrow.

Seiko clapped happily. "I'm Shinohottie!" She squealed, hugging Naomi. Seiko winked at Satoshi, giving Naomi a big kiss on her cheek. "And he has to call me it, _or else…" _ She waggled her eyebrows.

Ayumi giggled, and sat down next to Satoshi. There was a spot open right next to her, but Morshige had taken the spot on the other side on Satoshi. He took out his lunch, a bored expression on his face.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked, tapping Ayumi on the shoulder.

The twin-tailed girl blushed when she realized who it was. "N-no Kishinuma," Her voice was soft, and at her answer, he sat down quickly. "Where's your lunch?" She asked, noticing he hadn't taken anything out.

Yoshiki glanced over, "Sometimes I don't bring one," He muttered, closing his eyes, but just for a moment. Satoshi reached over, in his hand was a container with dumplings, probably his least favorite dish. Before Yoshiki could grab it, Mayu did.

"Thanks Satoshi!" Mayu giggled. She didn't grab it because she had a love for dumplings, but because then Ayumi would have to share hers. Satoshi gave her a confused look, but turned back to his rice.

Ayumi got the memo, glaring at Mayu. She turned to face Yoshiki. "Do you want my Miso soup?" She asked, taking it out of her lunch container and sliding it over to him. He nodded his head appreciatively, dipping the spoon in and pushing it into his mouth.

"Thanks, Shinozaki." He replied, with a large smile on his face. His eyes never left the bowl though, as he dipped his spoon in and out without a break. Ayumi smiled at the ground.

Naomi cleared her throat, as if getting ready for a speech. "So guys, I have an idea." She announced. "Why don't we all go ice skating, on Friday?" She asked, looking at her friends.

"Ice skating?" Morshige asked, raising an eyebrow. He only really went places with others, if Mayu was involved. Although he was 99.9% positive she'd be coming, he wanted to make sure.

Seiko's eyes glowed in excitement. "Ooh! I want too!" She threw her arms around Naomi, whispering in her ear. "And you and Satoshi can go skating together, touching each other's hands ever so slightly. And then, KISS!" She puckered her lips.

Mayu giggled, nodding her head happily. "I want to go too!" She replied. Though she was supposed to say that, it didn't stop her excitement.

"I… um suppose ice skating can be fun," Morshige scratched the back of his neck, getting the confirmation from Mayu he needed.

Satoshi and Ayumi both agreed with Morshige. "Yeah, the outdoor ice rink is always so beautiful this time of year!" Ayumi squealed.

Yoshiki crossed his arms. "What time? I have work on Fridays." His mood was usually pessimistic, and he completely doubted he could go with his work schedule.

"We've already worked it out. You get off at 7:00, right? Ice skating starts at 7:15!" Naomi replied. Mayu had done her research before lunch, asking Satoshi and such. She returned the information to Naomi when she could.

"Alright." Yoshiki said calmly. He began eating his soup again, just as the bell rang.

"Yay!" Seiko yelled, standing up. "I get to see Naomi in her tight booty shorts! Gym, is my favorite!"

* * *

"Bye Kishinuma," Yoshiki's boss, waved to him. Yoshiki didn't like him at all. He was lazy, and rude. Never did anything around the store. Oh how he wanted to kick the guy's ass, but losing a job wasn't going to help his financial situation.

Whistling while he walked toward the ice rink, he thought of the last time he'd went to it. He had to have been 7 or 8. His parents had asked him if he wanted to go, and he'd said yes happily. Parents like his weren't very affectionate, so he got it where he could. Needless to say, it didn't end well. Yoshiki had fallen multiple times, making his father go into a speech about how he couldn't seem to do anything right.

Yoshiki sighed. _Fuck these thoughts…_ The first thing he noticed was an overly excited Seiko jumping up and down next to Naomi.

"Ooh! Only 10 more minutes 'til it opens Naomi! You excited? I'm excited!" Seiko put her hands in the pockets of her pink sweater, trying to warm them. Naomi sipped her hot chocolate, careful to spill it on her white jacket.

"Kishinuma!" Naomi called when she saw the blonde boy approaching. He saluted her with a half smile, his hands deep in his jean pockets.

Seiko smiled wide, "Hello, Kishi." She whispered, laughing manically.

Yoshiki looked confused, looking over to Naomi for an answer. "She likes to give people nicknames, and look for reactions." Naomi replied, shrugging. He nodded, walking off to the concession stand.

"Hot chocolate, please." Yoshiki asked the woman behind the counter. She nodded, quickly making it and handing it over.

"500 yen, please." She mumbled, holding out her hand.

Yoshiki place the money in her hand, walking off. Satoshi had just arrived with his younger sister, Yuka.

"Onii-chan? Yuka has to go to the bathroom!" She squealed, playing with the hem of her long sleeved dress. Satoshi nodded, grabbing Yuka's hand.

"I'll be right back," He mumbled, walking off to the bathrooms.

As he left, Mayu and Ayumi walked up.

Mayu looked around, searching for Morshige. "Is Shige-nii here yet?" She asked, her arms at her sides.

"Ah, Mayu, what'd I say about that nickname?" Morshige asked, walking up behind her. Mayu giggled, turning around to face him.

"Shige-nii!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Morshige's face turned bright red, and his eyes widened.

"Is Shige-nii, a little flustered?" Yoshiki chuckled, sipping his hot chocolate.

Morshige glared at him, pulling away from Mayu. "Shush Kishi!" Seiko said, pushing Yoshiki back. His hot chocolate dropped to the ground.

"Shinohara!" He shouted. Seiko giggled, picking up the plastic cup and handing it to him.

Ayumi giggled, looking at the ground with a light blush. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, class rep!" The black haired girl said excitedly, "Guess you guys forgot to invite me?"

Everyone was relieved when the bell rang, signaling you could get onto the ice. There was a lot of tension when Mai arrived, resulting in silence.

"How did she find out?" Mayu whispered to Naomi, the two skating slowly.

"No idea," Naomi replied, glancing over to Mai. She was skating alone, the only people close to her were a few guys from another school, whistling.

Morshige followed close behind Mayu and Naomi. He kept a watchful eye on Mayu, skating a little faster every time she stumbled. He watched in horror as her skate slipped and she fell, almost hitting the hard ice. She was saved, but not by him

Satoshi.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi mumbled, putting his hands on Mayu's shoulders to balance her. Morshige skated up right next to him, standing behind Mayu.

"I'm sure she is." He snapped, causing Mayu to turn hastily.

"Shige-nii? Are you alright?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his abdomen. Naomi and Satoshi awkwardly stood there, waiting for them to stop.

Ayumi held onto the side of the rink, slipping every 2 seconds. She was growing frustrated, her concentration only growing more. She was determined to skate, without the support of the wall.

She pushed off, but regretted it completely. Landing on the ground with a thud, she let out a cry of pain. Yoshiki skated up, giving her his hand. She grabbed it gratefully, smiling. "Thank you, Kishinuma." She mumbled.

Yoshiki nodded, giving her a half smile. He didn't let go of her hand, dragging her along as they skated.

Hand in hand, they skated slowly. Ayumi gave him an apologetic look, when she stumbled. "It's alright. I can teach you."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so I'm going to be gone for 5 days, starting today. I won't have any access to my laptop.

I just found out and, I unfortunately can't write anything before I leave, besides this chapter. I'm really sorry!

* * *

Mai sat on the bench outside the rink, boiling with jealousy. Her eyes followed Yoshiki and Ayumi. Every move they made. Her fists clenched, "Aagh!" Mai yelled in frustration, earning attention from a boy who had been hitting on her earlier.

The boy started walking over, much to Mai's dismay. "Hello, gorgeous." He mumbled into her ear, "What's someone like you getting angry about?" Mai glared at him. He had unnaturally red hair, and light blue eyes. Though he wasn't unattractive, Mai only had eyes for one boy.

"Piss off, loser." She replied, making a shooing motion with her hands. He rolled his eyes, standing up from the bench.

"Bitch." He muttered. Mai turned her head, standing up. She grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer.

"What the hell, did you just say?!" She hissed, raising her knee. The boy didn't register what she was about to do, until she did. Mai kneed him in the crotch.

He cursed under his breath as he fell to the ground, grabbing his crotch. One other guy and a girl ran over. The guy was extremely tall and well built. He had dark eyes and almost black hair. The girl had her brown hair in a ponytail, with a bow at the top.

"Kai? You alright?" The tall boy asked. _Kai._ Mai now knew his name. Kai looked over his shoulder, glaring.

"Shutup, Yuuya. I only invited you because that's the only way Kirisaki would come!"

The girl blushed, but stayed quiet. "Are you, Kirisaki?" Mai asked. She already knew the answer, but wanted to check, nonetheless.

"Yes." Tohko said bluntly. She was suddenly not as shy anymore, apparently. Mai rolled her eyes, leaving the group behind. She had all the information she needed from them, not that any of it was important. Everyone else was beginning to come off. _What's the point of even waiting?_

* * *

"Aiko left." Mayu announced, as she sat on the bench. Morishige kneeled down, untying her skates for her. Mayu smiled happily.

Naomi nodded, trying to hold in her excitement. That girl was nothing but trouble, and frankly she was glad she was gone. Besides, she was messing with Mayu and her's plans.

Ayumi and Yoshiki were in their own little world, laughing at each other's jokes, holding hands. Everyone in their little group was aware of it, even if it wasn't the first thing on their mind.

"I have to go home now guys," Ayumi said sadly. Yoshiki looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'll walk you home," He replied. Naomi and Mayu squealed, and Seiko winked at Ayumi. Morishige, didn't care at all, and it seemed Satoshi didn't either. Yuka, was in the bathroom. The two walked off, ignoring their friend's reactions. "What losers," Yoshiki said, trying to fight off the butterflies attacking his stomach. These were sudden, and he didn't know why he was getting them near the class rep.

"Yeah," Ayumi replied, looking up at him and smiling. Her heart pounded, as she reached for his hand.

Yoshiki blushed when he felt her hand grab his. _What is this._ He felt like punching himself in the stomach, so the butterflies would cease to exist. He knew it wouldn't work though, and this was definitely a feeling he's never felt before.

* * *

The rest of the walk home was silent. Just awkward silence, and lots of blushing. Ayumi's house came into view, much to her disappointment. "We're almost there..." She mumbled quietly, staring at the ground.

Yoshiki nodded, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Her house was exceptionally big, with a small lawn in the front. He smiled at the thought of his own house, but it quickly faltered, when he remembered who lived in his.

Ayumi crossed the street, to approach her house. Walking to the front step, she gave Yoshiki a smile. "B-bye!" She stuttered, but her arm was grabbed, and lips were then pressed against hers. Warm, soft lips.

Yoshiki didn't know what had gotten into him. He was about to leave, but he couldn't. He needed to do this, to test the waters with his feelings. It didn't surprise him at all when the butterflies erupted in his stomach again.

She was surprised to say the least. Her mind came to a blank, and she did the first thing she knew to do. Ayumi broke the kiss, before she even began kissing back. "I-I have... to go!" She explained, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Yoshiki took her gesture as rejection, and he was used to it. Being rejected was something he had gotten good at, but he wasn't as gifted when it came to what to do when he was rejected. Taking out his phone, he looked through his contacts, and quickly dialed the number when he found the one he wanted.

"Aiko? Come to my place, now," Yoshiki said sternly. He hoped she got the memo that all he wanted was a good time. No strings attached.

"I'll be right over," Mai purred into the phone. Yoshiki hung up, running to his apartment building frantically. When he arrived, she was sitting on the front steps.

Mai walked over, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Let's head inside," She whispered, dragging him in. Yoshiki was getting worked up, as they walked up the steps, and entered his apartment.

He grabbed her waist, lifting her to straddle his own. His lips found her neck, sucking and nibbling lightly as they stumbled down the hall. When they finally entered his bedroom, Yoshiki placed her on the bed, hopping on top of her.

Mai slowly unbuttoned his shirt, as he went under hers. Tonight, was going to be a good one for her.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baackkkkk! :') Thanks for the reviews, I love you allllll :)))))))

* * *

Ayumi tapped her fingers on her desk as she waited for the bell to ring. School always calmed her down, and at the moment she was anything but calm. _Does Kishinuma like me?_ The thought made her heart pound in her chest. Her thoughts were broken up by the sound of the bell.

Naomi was the first to walk into the classroom. She spotted Ayumi quickly, sitting down at her seat next to the girl. "So, how was your walk home?" She smiled gleefully. Her and Mayu's plan was actually working! Or that's what she thought until Ayumi got a confused expression on her face.

"He kissed me,"

Naomi's hope went from 0 to 1,000. He liked Ayumi! The plan did work! She had actually thought out a plan that, worked, and it had gotten her pretty close to Ayumi!

"But I didn't kiss back." Ayumi finished her sentence with a sigh, her hands moving to her lap.

Naomii's smile faltered, and it was her turn to be confused, "Don't you like Kishinuma?"

Ayumi nodded her head up and down. "Of course, I was just..." Ayumi stopped for a second. "Nervous? Shocked? Confused?" She finished, questioning why she didn't kiss the boy she had liked forever back.

Still confused, Naomi nodded her head like she understood. "Um. Okay." More people filed in and the two girls fell silent, awkwardly waiting for someone to come over and make a conversation.

"Hey girls," Mai said, walking over to her seat. She smirked confidently, flipping her silky black locks over her shoulder. "Anyone else, have an amazing... Friday?"

Ayumi and Naomi glared at the black haired girl. Naomi crossed her arms, returning the smirk. "What, you go home with that red haired loser?"

Mai rolled her eyes, the smirk still present on her face. "No, I went home with someone, but not him." She said. Though she had no intention of telling them who it was, she figured they'd find out.

"Whore." Ayumi snapped. Once she said it, she covered her mouth quickly, her eyes widened. "S-sorry!"

Mai gasped at the class rep's harsh words. She didn't think she was one to express her thoughts so openly. "It's alright, Shinozaki. Not everyone can be a perfect little virgin. Perfect grades, perfect family-"

Mai was cut off by a sharp voice. "Shutup Aiko." Yoshiki snapped, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had gotten no sleep, considering his act of thoughtlessness on Friday. His regret was bigger than anything ever, considering he could barely stand Mai. Besides he was starting to think he had a slight crush on the class rep, and of course he ruined his chances by sleeping with her enemy.

Yoshiki coming to her rescue didn't stop the comment about her virginity. Ayumi believed that she should keep it for someone she loved. _Like Kishinuma?_ She cursed herself for thinking such a thing. But really, she was a teenage girl with needs.

"You look tired Kishinuma. Are you alright?" Ayumi asked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked like he could pass out any second.

"I'm fine, Shinozaki." Yoshiki replied sternly. Ms. Shishido walked in a few seconds later, her heels tapping against the tiled floors.

Ms. Shishido sat down at her desk, crossing her legs. "We'll be continuing with the project today. Please get your partner and start working, tomorrow is presentation day." Yawning as she finished her sentence.

* * *

"Aren't you an actor, Morishige?" Yoshiki asked as he laid back in his seat. He couldn't focus, and besides he was an awful actor. Morishige only reminded him every few seconds.

"I am, Kishinuma. Your point?"

"Why don't you fucking act then!"

"Stop swearing, it's pathetic." Morishige rolled his eyes. He considered Yoshiki's idea for a moment. "I suppose we could just put your name on the project, and pretend you wrote the script?" Morishige glanced over at a sleeping Yoshiki. "Kishinuma!"

Mayu looked over to were Sakutaro and Yoshiki where. "Why is Shige-nii yelling?" Mayu asked Naomi, facing her.

Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "I think we have a problem. Kishinuma and Aiko may or may not have hooked up." Cringing at her own words, Naomi looked up to see Mayu's open mouth.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Mayu shouted, covering her mouth. Naomi hopped up, flicking Mayu in the head.

"Shh, Suzomoto!" Naomi silenced her friend. "Okay so, Aiko was talking about how she went home with some guy-"

"Slut."

"Yeah, yeah we've been over this. Anyway she went home with some guy and it wasn't that Kai prick, so I think it was Kishinuma because he was acting kind of weird and she was smug and I don't know!"

Mayu slammed her head into the desk.

"Maybe Suzomoto was showing Naomi how to suck Morishige's dick." Mai said to Ayumi.

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "As if. Not everyone wants to go professional, Aiko." She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, why are you covering up? Being as flat as a child is not as bad as it seems, class rep!" Mai retorted, looking down at the script Ayumi had wrote. "This is shit. I can't believe our topic is being comfortable with our bodies. Shouldn't you be the actor. Not that you'd be acting..."

"S-shinohottie?" Satoshi mumbled, poking Seiko's shoulder. Seiko turned, grinning at the name she'd forced on herself.

"Hmm? What's wrong Mochi-Moch!" She giggled, poking his chest. Satoshi grunted at the nickname, making Seiko grin even wider. She liked Satoshi, and didn't feel bad about it all. He liked Naomi, so therefore Naomi wouldn't have to worry about her stealing him.

"This script is kind of... weird. The topic is supposed to be dolphin protection. You talk about... _sex."_ Satoshi mumbled the last word, blushing lightly. Seiko giggled at his innocence.

"Wrong script Mochi! Sorry," She gave him a little smile, looking through her scripts with a determined expression. Satoshi stared at her, confused completely.

He scratched the back of his neck. "How many did you write?" He asked.

Seiko put her head to the side, big brown eyes boring into his. "8."

Satoshi nodded his head like that was normal. "Alright then."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so, it's been a while, and I apologize. I've been suffering some major writer's block, and even though I still haven't really beat it, I needed to get a chapter out. I haven't decided yet if I'll be giving this story a sequel yet, but probably not.

* * *

"I have to do this," Ayumi whispered to herself. She clenched her small fist, and knocked on the wooden door in front of her, hard. Her heart started to beat faster when she heard footsteps, padding toward the door.

"Oof!" Ayumi stumbled backwards when the door swung open. Regaining her balance, she looked up at the boy in front of her. "H-hi Kishinuma…"

Yoshiki looked at her for a moment, confusion quickly spreading over his features. "Shinozaki? What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Ayumi bit the inside of her cheek, smiling at him. "I-I want to explain something. Can I come in?" She asked, walking toward the bleach haired boy. He nodded his head, stepping aside.

"Do you want some water?" Yoshiki asked, trying to make conversation. Ayumi nodded her head, a blush forming on her cheeks. Yoshiki looked away, walking over to the sink to fill a glass.

He handed the glass to her, walking toward the couch. When she didn't follow, he patted the seat beside him. "Uh, Shinozaki, do you want to sit down?"

"Oh, u-uh yeah. Sure." She responded quickly, shuffling over to the couch. It was lumpy, and itchy, but now wasn't the time to criticize someone's furniture. "So, Kishinuma, I wanted to talk about, Friday…"

Yoshiki's eyes widened. _Shit how'd she find out?_ He asked himself. He hadn't told anyone, not even Satoshi. "Ayumi, that was a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Kissing me was a mistake?" Ayumi asked, hurt in her eyes. She had wanted to tell him that she was open to starting a relationship. Now he was telling her that kissing her was a mistake?

Yoshiki reacted quickly, shaking his head. "No! Kissing you was the only good thing I did that night… I meant… about…. Aiko," He mumbled, breaking their eye contact.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "What about Aiko, Kishinuma?" She asked softly. "Did she try to kiss you? Oh god, she's kind of a sl-"

"What do you mean? I'm talking about how sleeping with her was a mistake! Are you playing dumb or something?" At that moment, Yoshiki realized something. Ayumi didn't know about sleeping with Aiko. Until he just told her. Right then.

Ayumi swore she could feel time stop. _He had slept with Aiko…_ She quickly stood up, the hurt gone, and anger filling her up. It was extremely sudden. She was just furious. It was like a fuse went off. And she wasn't in the mood to turn it off either.

"You slept… with… Mai? Oh god, I can't believe I liked a fucking sleaze ball like you! You're filthy! And pathetic! I mean I knew you were a good for nothing delinquent before, but now… you're nothing. You don't even matter. You're nonexistent. No one cares about you anymore! _I USED TO CARE ABOUT YOU!_" Ayumi laughed manically, then took a breath to continue. "No wonder your parents disowned you! They didn't want a smelly old dog in their midsts!"

Yoshiki buried his head in his hands, trying to zone out Ayumi. Her words were like blades, piercing his skin. They were all the things his parents had thought of him. They were true. No one cared about him, and no one ever would. He was pathetic, and filthy, and a sleaze ball. She was cutting so deep, he could practically feel his heart stinging. She didn't even need to continue, but she knew she was twisting the knife. And she loved it.

Ayumi stopped, huffing and puffing like she had ran in a marathon. Yoshiki took this as his chance to confirm if she really did not care. He stood up, grabbed her hips, and pushed his lips onto hers like they belonged there.

Ayumi gasped. He was kissing her. His soft lips were pushed against her own, and he was kissing her. She let it sink in for a moment, never once kissing back. Once she came back to her senses, she pushed him off, confused as ever.

"I hope you fall off a bridge!" Ayumi yelled, clenching her fists.

Yoshiki nodded his head, this time, her words had no affect. "Yeah, okay." He replied casually, sitting back on the couch.

"Do you not get it?" She asked, raising a fist. Her feelings had taken over, and she had no control. With one swing, she hit him on the cheek, hard.

"Fuck you!" She bit out hatefully, glaring full on. She ran out the apartment door, tears pricking her eyes.

* * *

This was the last chapter, and I'm sorry it was really bad. Like I said, I've been suffering from some writer's block. I'll probably just continue with my one shots for now. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys, I know that this is kind of a whole author's note, but I need to get this out.

School just started for me, and I'm unbelievably stressed. I will try to get more stories out, and I'll probably make a Kisaragi one shots collection too. (To go along with my Byakuden one.)

But, I will probably not be continuing this story, or at least not this one in particular. I might make a sequel, but I still haven't decided. Oh, and I know, my ending was pretty shitty, but I've been pretty stressed.

If you'd like, you can send in little plot ideas for the one shots, (Byakuden and Kisaragi,) I'd appreciate them tons.

By the way, that has to be done through PM, because I believe you're not aloud to take requests through reviews, or something of that sort.

Thank you guys tons,

Your sucky ass author, Alyssa.


End file.
